


The Note From John Watson (Письмо Джона Ватсона)

by Adventure_Train



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Death, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Character Death, John Commits Suicide, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach Feels, Reichenbach-related angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventure_Train/pseuds/Adventure_Train
Summary: Три года назад мир Джона Ватсона упал с крыши больницы Святого Варфоломея. Теперь, Джон устал и он оставляет собственную записку, чтобы попрощаться.





	The Note From John Watson (Письмо Джона Ватсона)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Note From John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547688) by [Moriartyjohnlocke (Jasonthdean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonthdean/pseuds/Moriartyjohnlocke). 
  * A translation of [The Note From John Watson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547688) by [Moriartyjohnlocke (Jasonthdean)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasonthdean/pseuds/Moriartyjohnlocke). 



Гудок.

Гудок.

Звучит голос голосовой почты, и мгновение Джон молчит.

Там его мир прыгнул, руки развелись в стороны, наблюдая, как земля бросилась вперед, чтобы встретить его.

И там, на тротуаре, где Шерлок лежал мертвым.

Он начинает. «Привет, Шерлок».

Джон немного задыхается.

«Прошло уже три года, — продолжает он. «Ты… ты знаешь? С тех пор прошло 3 года».

Часто дышит. Шерлок никогда этого не услышит.

«Я ждал тебя. Я, я ждал. Чтобы ты появился, чтобы ты был жив, когда-нибудь объявился».

Там тихая пауза. «Но ты этого никогда не сделаешь».

Кто-то входит в комнату, выдергивая Майкрофта из его мыслей. «Что это?»

«Это о Джоне Уотсоне, сэр».

Майкрофт поднимает глаза. «Да?»

«Он на крыше Сент-Бартса, сэр».

Звонок звучит из телефона Шерлока, и он смотрит на него в изумлении.

Майкрофт не звонит.

Молли изредка.

В сети нет этого номера, я дал им другой.

Никто больше не знает.

Ни миссис Хадсон.

Ни Лестрейд.

Ни-

Его сердце останавливается, и он не позволяет себе коснуться телефона.

Джон.

«Его зовут, сэр».

Майкрофт немедленно набирает номер брата.

Шерлок подходит к телефону, и только сейчас читает - это Майкрофт. «Что случилось, Майкрофт?»

«Это Джон. Шерлок, тебе нужно как можно быстрее добраться до Сент-Бартса.

Майкрофт слышит, как его обычно повседневная речь исчезает. Если Джон умрет, Шерлок не вернется.

«Я первый год винил себя. Я все еще, я все еще виню себя, что, если бы я наблюдал, заметил, я бы это видел.

«Я бы увидел, что ты не думал, что мы достаточно важны, чтобы жить.

«Что я недостаточно важен, чтобы жить».

«Ч-что он делает, Майкрофт?» Шерлок требует. Они оба знают ответ.

«Я… я любил тебя, Шерлок, — шепчет Джон. «Я люблю тебя.»

Затем слезы струились по его лицу, он заканчивает: «Прощай, Шерлок».

Он вешает трубку и смотрит на улицу внизу. Сейчас у него есть аудитория.

Шерлок клянется, когда он поднимается по лестнице, беря по три или четыре лестничных пролета за раз.

И вот Джон, его Джон, оглядывается на него.

«Нет, нет, Джон, пожалуйста…»

Его голос парализован, он срывается и хрипит от боли, и он замечает, что он не единственный всхлипывающий. Джон закрывает глаза.

Пожалуйста, Джон, я, я люблю тебя, Джон, ДЖОН, НЕТ.

Джон откидывается назад, закрыв глаза.

Падение.

И вдруг, из кармана Шерлока, заглушенного хриплым криком собственного плача, Холмс слышит звук его телефона с новой голосовой почтой.

И он знает, что это такое.

 

Джон Уотсон.


End file.
